Dan Aku Mencintaimu
by noburanger
Summary: Tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko, Aomine, dan juga Kise. Aokurokise / AU (meski tidak terlalu jelas) / sebuah oneshoot (yang lagi-lagi tak jelas)


**Dan Aku Mencintaimu**

**-Nobu-**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya memiliki plot dari fan fiksi ini. Saya tidak membuat keuntungan atau apapun jadi jangan marah-marah yoo u_u

**Rating : T**

**Warning : **AoKuro Jablay(?) / Jarang dibelay dan Sering ngebelay/ writer alay.

**Curcol : **Oke, jadi habis camping kemarin saya dapat pencerahan (atau penyesatan?) ya, setelah saya disiksa habis-habisan (well, memang iya sih, saya babak belur lol) saya jadi ingin menulis ini. APa hubungannya? Entahlah saya juga kurang tahu. Mungkin saya stress karena nyaris bolos selama seminggu /buakk/ Ini phendhek dan gajelas, oke? Secara saya nulis ini pas kuliah gituloh, /jangan dicontoh/

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan-lahan kendati Mentari belum kembali dari persujudannya. Manik mata birunya menerawang tiap jarak dalam kamar yang gelap dan sepi. Kuroko melirik sebuah jam alarm digital yang berada diatas kepala ranjang; tengah malam lewat tiga menit.

Kuroko masih mengantuk dan juga lelah, ya tentu saja dia ingin kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat pria disampingnya. Bergumul dalam selimut sembari melemaskan otot-ototnya, atau bagaimana jika ia beranjak dulu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa keringat dan juga bukti gairah bercintanya yang lengket? Ah, dia nampaknya terlalu malas.

Pria disampingnya terdengar menguap lalu meracau dalam tidurnya; lengannya yang kekar dan melingkar sempurna di tubuh Kuroko itu bergerak; mendekapnya lebih erat. Kuroko kembali ditarik masuk dalam selimut, ujung hidungnya menabrak lapisan kulit lain.

Entah kenapa, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa kantuknya hilang. Kebosanan mencuat dalam pikirannya dan entah kenapa (lagi) dia merasa bahwa banyak air yang berdesakkan di kelopak matanya. Mereka berebut tempat dan jarak agar bisa turun lebih dulu, berselancar di permukaan kulit wajah Kuroko yang halus—membentuk sungai-sungai kecil diatas wajah manis itu dan bermuara di ujung dagu; menggantung; hingga akhirnya turun tetes demi tetes.

Biasanya, dia akan mengangkat lengannya dan meraba kulit hitam terbakar Matahari itu dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang halus. Biasanya, dia akan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bernada sama tiap harinya, "Akan lebih baik jika aku mencintaimu," dan lalu pria itu akan membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat yang tak akan dia dapatkan dari seorang yang dia rindukan.

Yah, biasanya dia akan mengumpat dan mencela habis-habisan sesosok pria berambut pirang di hadapan seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam kepolisian. Namun, entah kenapa—lagi-lagi dia tak tahu alasannya—dia, hari ini ingin sekali mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan puluhan raut wajah dari pria itu berkeliaran dalam memorinya.

"Memikirkannya lagi?" suara yang bernada kasar namun penuh kelembutan itu menyapanya.

Kuroko mengangkat wajah; sekedar pamer ekspresi, "Tidak,"

"Aku tahu," dia tertawa kecil lalu mengecup leher Kuroko sekilas, "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Tetsu," terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan; basah dan serak di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, Aomine-kun …. " Kuroko membalikan badannya, namun lengan Aomine masih melingkar di pinggangnya yang telanjang.

Mau tak mau Kuroko harus mengakui bahwa dia memang menyukai kehangatan yang Aomine berikan padanya. Bagaimana pria itu mengecupnya dan mengungkapkan tiga kata yang paling Kuroko sukai, namun rasanya ada yang kurang. Hatinya. Dia tak tahu mengapa Aomine seolah memiliki nilai yang sama dengan Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi atau Kagami. Sama rata, tak ada beda. Padahal, Aomine bisa memanjat dan merangkak di atas ranjangnya dengan bebas, menyentuhnya dan juga bercinta dengannya berulang kali.

Di belakang Kise Ryouta.

Ya, di belakang pria ceria itu. Enam bulan bukanlah sebuah waktu yang singkat, dan Kuroko tahu itu. Aomine pun tahu akan hal itu. Bercinta dengan kekasih orang lain memang sangat rumit, ah … terkadang dunia seperti tak berpihak pada mereka.

Tepat ketika angka di jam alarmnya berganti dari nol-nol menjadi nol-satu, ponselnya berdering. Kedua pria dalam ruangan itu terdiam, namun Kuroko lekas meraih ponselnya tanpa beranjak dari balik selimut.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ suara renyah itu amat ia kenal.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko menerka, namun ia tahu bahwa ia benar. Jelang beberapa detik, suara renyah itu membuat tertawaan yang tak kalah renyahnya dari kue beras yang biasa disuguhkan Ibunya.

Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Aomine, namun lengan Aomine masih berada diatas tubuhnya. Kuroko memutar bola matanya sejenak, sekedar untuk menyingkirkan air-air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ada apa?" barulah dia berbicara.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu? Err … aku tahu seharusnya aku menghubungimu ketika malam hari di New York tapi nanti malam aku ada jadwal penerbangan malam," cerocosnya panjang lebar.

"Sama sekali tidak, Kise-kun … katakan ada apa?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus sih …" ujar Kise santai; Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku mencintaimu," lalu terdengar sebuah suara kecupan lewat ponsel.

Ah, Kuroko lelah dengan Kise.

Dibelakangnya dengan santai Aomine menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, manik mata biru lautnya menatap leher Kuroko yang paling ia sukai itu. Sebentar lagi, dia tahu bahwa Kuroko akan berbalik; mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar kembali berhadapan dengan Aomine.

Benar saja, setelah Kuroko menggumamkan sesuatu di telepon dia berbalik pada Aomine. Tubuh kecilnya kembali menggeser dan kepalanya kembali berada diatas lengan Aomine, pria berambut biru langit itu meraih wajah Aomine dan menangkupnya.

"Aomine-kun," panggilnya pelan.

Aomine memaujkan wajahnya inci demi inci hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nafas mereka berbaur satu sama lain, "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Aku katakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya, dan aku mencintainya. Aomine-kun, aku sangat mencintai Kise-kun,"

"Aku tahu, dan aku pun mencintaimu, Tetsu."

Dan Kuroko pun menautkan jemari mereka lalu bibirnya mengecup bibir Aomine lembut sembari merapalkan kalimat yang sama—yang selalu dia ucapkan tiap kali suara Kise berakhir di telepon—berulang-ulang, "Aku mencintaimu, Kise-kun …." Dia ucapkan semuanya di bibir Aomine yang selalu mengecupnya tanpa henti.


End file.
